Niue
Basics Niue is a small island in the Pacific Ocean with a population of 1,000 inhabitants. Its sole provider of cellular communications is Telecom Niue. In 2019, Niue Telecom has finally launched an LTE network on Band 28 (700 MHz). Their new data plans for visitors, called Quick Bytes, are only intended to function on LTE, and according to their FAQ, they will only maintain their old 2G/EDGE network for another six months after the launch of LTE. The local currency is the New Zealand dollar (NZ$). Telecom Niue has NO roaming agreements with any providers outside Niue, not even New Zealand. If you want any mobile connection on the island you must buy a SIM from Telecom Niue. Telecom Niue Telecom Niue Ltd. is a company incorporated in Niue and owned by the Government of Niue. It was formed out of the business and operations of the Department of Post and Telecommunications. In 2016 Telecom Niue was registered as a private company with the Government as the sole shareholder. Telecom Niue is the sole provider of mobile and fixed telephone services in Niue and the main provider of internet services. There is now a kiosk at the airport selling special SIM cards to visitors. Visitors can also go to the Telecom Niue office in the Commercial Centre. To top up go to their shop at the airport or the Commercial Centre, or call them on 015 to top up over the phone. You can also top-up using their mobile app called “Telecom Niue” available in Google Play and Apple App Stores. Visitor SIM The Visitor SIM card is active for either 7, 14 or 30 days only. After the designated number of days, the Visitor SIM will deactivate and any unused allocation of data, sms or minutes and any unused top-up credit will expire. Users are not able to purchase any other data bundles or prepaid promotion packages for this SIM. Once the package is used, users can then purchase more credit and will be chargedstandard rates. Local promotional top-up bonuses will not apply to Visitor SIM users. If your device does not support band 28 LTE, the airport kiosk will lend out a MiFi device for the duration of your stay at a cost of $ 100 of which $ 50 is a deposit paid back upon return of the device. These plans are offered for data-only: These plans are offered for voice, SMS and data: * for 7 days: 30 local and international mins, 30 local and AU/NZ SMS, 2 GB data: NZ$ 52 * for 14 days: 40 local and international mins, 40 local and AU/NZ SMS, 4 GB data: NZ$ 73 Local SIM It's not know if a visitor can buy a local SIM too. But it might be the only option if you stay for longer. Purchased credit on this SIM card remains valid for 30 days. The SIM card is active for 6 months without a recharge: These plans are offered for local SIM card; These plans are offered for voice, SMS and data valid for 60 days: * Lite: 200 local mins, 100 local SMS, 512 MB data: NZ$ 21 * Classic: 500 local mins, 250 local SMS, 3 GB data: NZ$ 52 * Heavy: unlimited local mins and SMS, 10 GB data; NZ$ 104 You can check your prepay balances at any time by calling 015 (free call). More info * Website: http://telecomniue.com/ * APN is not known Category:Oceania Category:5/19 Category:Country